The Flammability of Vodka
by Leara Bribage
Summary: What would happen if you put an alcoholic drink, a grown-up Hope, and a mischievous Lightning together? Simple-ignition. Of what?


**"The Flammability of Vodka"**  
By Leara Bribage

_What would happen if you put an alcoholic drink, a grown-up Hope, and a mischievous Lightning together? Simple-ignition. Of what?_

* * *

**[A/N]:** Just a random thing and idea that popped out and mixed together to become a story. Timeline focuses on FFXIII- 2, but disregards the whole plot line. This is merely written for **HopexLightning **fans out there! Hope you like it, hmm?

**Disclaimer:** It will and never was, anyway, in my mind and hands that concocted these two admirable characters to pop out into the Final Fantasy world. **Square Enix **owns them completely, but the plot used in this story is only mine. Fair enough? No copyright infringement is needed to gun me down.

* * *

He's taller than me now. Oh, and what more? His voice took a deep, husky one, and as much as I hate admitting it, his hair makes me want to pat it more every time. He's become stronger, better at fighting, and grown to a man I'll always be proud and happy of raising and teaching.

But he was still the same fourteen year old kid I loved before. His naughty, trouble-attracting, and stubborn self have never really left himself. Like that would. Don't you agree with me, Reader?

But no matter how it irritates me, it makes me smile.

I took a swig of vodka and put it down on the table. Much better than anything I've ever drank. And very convenient too—it's highly flammable. Just a lick of fire and you're all going to see camp fire. Maybe if you add some chemical, it would turn into some other color like green or pink.

"Hey, Light," Hope greeted with a smirk while holding a beer. "You seem to be thinking things again, hmm? Wanna tell me what's it about?"

And how Hope turned to be such a gallant—or should I say, playboy—man was out of my control. He admired me, yeah, but COME ON, I never taught him to act like that.

Men—they must be forming alliances. Ah! That's right.

Hope stepped in front of me, set his drink down on the table behind me, and rested his hands on the table by my sides. I was locked, but I don't... _really_ mind. I was in a reverie, and what's that's about is my own business. _Back off_, Readers, before my guns greet you with shots and blood.

"Lightning," he murmured, his lips nearing. "Are you listening to me?"

While I equivocated from answering again, I took the liberty of time to look at him. His eyes are really confusing. They're a hazy swirl of blue and green, and it's really beautiful. It's just like drowning in an ocean of colours, but drowning doesn't really matter because you love the colours. At the moment, they were looking at my own.

From his eyes, I continued my eye- exploration to his lips. They looked so benign and delicate, almost like a girl's. But I don't think that's bad. It's cute. Any time now, maybe an unknown force would _force_ my own lips upon it. But I hesitated, because his lips were moving and mouthing something I'm not really focusing my attention to. His lips seem to mouth my name. It opens and closes, forming my moniker, "Lighty."

"Lighty?" I asked, jolting from my daydreams.

He smiled. "Oh, you finally heard me. 'S about time, Lighty. What WERE you thinking about?" he pursued asking.

I grinned mischievously and purred, "You don't want to know, Hope."

He moved nearer, forcing our bodies to collide. I felt myself blush. A few drops of sweat forming from my temples were threatening to fall from the heat. I could feel my womanhood felt flush with his—his manhood. Oh, no, this is NOT good. Nope. No, Hope! Don't you _dare _threaten me! I'll throw you to the fan girls reading this, so they can eat you—alive. Ready, girls?

"Oh, but you're pushing me to my limits, Light. You've got me curious," Hope said mischievously. "No sense making me all worked up and leaving me the next second. Come on, tell me."

I sighed visibly. I tried pushing him and his white shirt away from my body, but he's determined. His hands must have glued themselves to the table behind me. "Fine, you want to know, hmm?" I said, pulling his light blue necktie closer.

I saw his Adam's apple bob nervously. I grinned and pulled him closer, so I can tease him with the nearness of my body to his and whisper to his ear, "Let's go upstairs." Immediately, he released his hands behind and let me go. I took his hand and led the way to my assigned room in the inn we were staying at. I reached the door and opened it.

When we entered, I let go of his hand and sat on the bed. I pulled off my shoes and sat cross-legged. Putting my hands behind me for support, I told him as he stood there gawking, "Close the lights and come here, Hope."

He obeyed, took off his shoes as well and mimicked my position except for the hands on the back. He put a fist to his cheek and leaned on it. Hope raised a brow. "So, what were you thinking?"

Before he could even fight back, I pinned him down and whispered to his ear, "Ooh, but I think you know, Hope."

He smiled, and said as I looked up at him, "Yeah, I think I'll answer that for you. But first—" he paused and pinned me down instead. "It's my turn to be in charge of you. You've put me under your wings far too long."

Hope took my hands above me and kept it there with one hand. His other hand rested on my lips. "You've been thinking about me again, hmm, Light? I'm not so little anymore, so don't worry," he said as he began to lay low, stopping just inches before my lips.

Before I could even retort my sarcastic response—"Oh yeah, I forgot to notice. You're too short."—he put his soft lips over mine and pressed ever so softly.

I kind of kicked him on his manhood, because I needed air. "Damn, Light, you should have just paused. No need to hit me," he muttered.

I put my arms around him, moving him nearer to me. "Keep on pressing—harder," I advised, grinning naughtily.

He smirked and proceeded to obey. "Light, Light, Light, you're firing us up," he said, his eyes glinting amusedly. I purred, gazing at him similarly. "Oh, but weren't we always like that?"

I pulled him down and his lips met mines with ferocity and hunger I never knew he had. Oh, this was too much, but it was just as good. Good, good one, Hope. You're a fast- learner, hmm?

Now before you faint from reading, Readers, I shall censor the scenes that shall follow and let you read no more.

This night is ours.

Bah- bye.

Get out, before my guns find it attached to your chests and fire away.

Hope's mine.

* * *

**[A/N]:** Har, Har, Har... I made this quite interactive, so I could get a response from you, Readers. But did you enjoy it, hmm? I didn't make this story filled with lemons. That's not my forte. My conscience bothers me, so nope. (Hey, you know, it's quite funny. "No, Hope" in short is "nope". Hahaha.)


End file.
